Starfish-Hitler
Starfish-Hitler (ヒトデヒットラー Hitode Hittorā) is an Adolf Hitler themed starfish kaijin created by G.O.D. and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Starfish-Hilter is a basic monster, taking orders out well and being full of hatred, he is strategic in combat and very authoritative. History Backstory Starfish-Hitler was one of the many G.O.D. kaijin sent in to cause trouble, but Kamen Rider X was there to combat him. After a long fight, Starfish-Hitler self-destructed himself when he tried to use a suicide attack against Kamen Rider X as well as destroy the blueprint after he was defeated with Kamen Rider X's X Kick. Debut: Infection! Bugster Virus Against X-Rider and Ex-Aid!! Traitor!! Ceremony of the Blood Moon Starfish-Hitler was later revived by the Martian Nazis (he was revived by Eisernes Kreuz in a previous ceremony experiment) where he was brought in and introduced to Victory Demon along with Führer Crocodile. When Starfish-Hitler and Führer Crocodile questioned how come they couldn't get any leadership (due to Starfish-Hitler resembling Hitler more closely and Führer Crocodile possessing the title) Victory Demon got out his Victory Pistol and then threatened them stating that if they tried to upsurp him, he would shoot at them repeatedly until they were nothing but hamburger meat. So then Starfish-Hitler and Führer Crocodile left him alone. The Resurrection of TKT Rhedosaurus Starfish-Hitler made a brief appearance in the RP where Victory Demon ordered him and Führer Crocodile to come up with more battle plans for the near future. The two then fled and went to do so. Send Out the Biomonster!! Starfish-Hitler e briefly appeared in the RP for a meeting where he spoke with Victory Demon on possible invasion ideas. He then took part in witnessing the unveiling of Biomonster and was overall impressed. To Be Or Nazi Be Starfish-Hitler later reappeared in Victory Demon's invasion of Poland, where he led the charge along with his associate Fuhrer Crocodile to takeover, also leading the dinosaurs that they had acquired with them. However their plans came to a halt when Hetzer and Neo Megalon came in to resist. Starfish-Hitler mainly fought off Hetzer, using his staff to fire bullets at him and firing his Electrical Starfish against him, creating explosions around his area. Hetzer fought back hard, using his guns and HEAK cannons against him to take him (Starfish-Hitler) down. As Starfish-Hitler continued to take in more damage, Starfish-Hitler then fired at Hetzer some more with his staff, doing some damage against Hetzer's left arm. Hetzer then destroyed Starfish-Hitler by blasting his cannons directly at his face, causing Starfish-Hitler to fall over and explode, his last words being that he said that the Martian Nazis would overcome and succeed, even without him. Abilities & Arsenal * Electrical Starfish: Starfish-Hitler has ability to summon starfish which can deliver an electric shock to the target. * Staff: Starfish-Hitler's staff can shoot out bullets. He can also use it as a sword. * Adept Swimmer: Starfish-Hitler can swim well underwater. * Size Change: When revived by the Martian Nazis, he can now be able to turn giant size or human size. Trivia * Starfish-Hitler's name as pronounced in Japanese is a form of alliteration. * Starfish-Hitler is considered to be one of the most infamous Kamen Rider monsters, having appeared on the internet on multiple sites for the sheer bizarreness of it as well as morbid curiosity from people who may not be fans of the franchise. * In his first appearance, he was used by Tengen Toppa Lazengann and from Traitor!! Ceremony of the Blood Moon onwards he is used by Gallibon the Destroyer. ** This is ironic in hindsight as originally in his first appearance Gallibon the Destroyer was offered the chance to play Starfish-Hitler, but declined, stating that he couldn't do the character well as he had never seen Kamen Rider X. Tengen Toppa Lazengann played Starfish-Hitler instead. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaijin Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased